<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses and Candles by KieranGila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976199">Roses and Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranGila/pseuds/KieranGila'>KieranGila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bath, Better luck next time Adrien, F/F, Fluff, In love Alya, Romantic Gestures, alyanette - Freeform, post-sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranGila/pseuds/KieranGila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Alyanette aftercare story :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses and Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like most of my works, this has been sitting in my notes app for a WHILE. With that being said it’s not the best. Enjoy though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shhh shh, you did so good hon.” Alya murmured lovingly to the small girl in her lap. She pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, caressing the small hairs under Marinette’s head. </p><p>The brunette knew that her girlfriend needed aftercare, but for now she just needed to focus on getting her calm enough to do so. </p><p>So far the night was perfect. Alya surprised M with a limo, took them out to dinner, brought them to a private mountain area to watch the sunset together, then led them back home where they became closer than they ever thought they could be.</p><p>The gentle kisses and pets were nice, but what the tiny girl needed at the moment was a much needed bath, with her counterpart, of course. </p><p>So when Alya finally got up from the bed, allowing Marinette to cling to her like a sloth, she couldn’t be more relieved knowing the nasty sweaty mess she was right now would soon be ridden. </p><p>But to Alya she looks beautiful. Blissed out with pleasure and slightly panting. Knowing it was all to her doing made her feel better than winning any journalist awards, beating Nino in video games, or even proving to her little sisters that she was better than them.  </p><p>In this moment nothing else mattered except for the stunning bluenette in her arms. </p><p>Alya brung them to the bathroom, both of them wincing slightly as the bright white lights turned on. </p><p>She carefully set her down on the large marble  countertop as she prepared the bath.</p><p>Marinette brought her nimble arms over her chest to cover herself up, the coldness of the bathroom and the counter making her embarrassed in the fact that her perky nipples were hardening once more. </p><p>Dipping her hands in the tub to test out of the temperature, she realized it was missing something. Something like the light pink rose petals she had bought just for this event. Oh, and the candles, can’t forget the peach scented candles she bought from the store previous to this night. </p><p>With that, she quickly dashed out the bathroom, frankly not caring that she was still out an exposed. Alya dug around in her bed trunk, making a small noise of content once she found the ceramic pot full of the petals and the plastic container with about a dozen small white candles. </p><p>Making her way back to the large bathroom, she smiled in adoration at the girl sat on her counter. </p><p>She was so lucky, to land someone like Marinette. With all the guys and even girls fiending after the gorgeous beauty, she was still dumbfounded in how she was the one Mari chose to spend the rest of her time, if not at least a portion of it with. </p><p>But she wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest. Not only was she dating the most perfect girl in school and quite possibly the entire world, but she was able to brag about it to her sorry best friend.</p><p>Unlike Adrien, Alya actually was able to show Marinette how much she really loved her, whereas Adrien fell short when expressing himself. </p><p>Although bragging rights and bragging in general aren’t the reasons why she’s with Marinette, it is a fun plus.</p><p>And Adrien was getting over it, or so he said. Even though Marinette was supposed to be his mate, he understood that dating her best friend really made her happy, so he was more than happy to oblige. No matter how much it hurt at the time. But it’s safe to say he wouldn’t be dating again any time soon. </p><p>Anyways, back to the girls. Alya carefully sprinkled the petals into the clear warm water, they delicately floated on the surface and created a pretty pink shadow upon the water.</p><p>The smell was very pleasant, considering Marinette always smelt like fresh flowers and her kisses tasted like lavender and strawberries, it smelt like home to Alya. </p><p>Next, she pulled the candles out one by one, placing them along the rim of the tub. </p><p>Hmm, where’s my lighter.. I know I keep it in here somewhere. </p><p>She rummaged through the cabinets underneath the sink, finally being able to pull out what she was looking for and setting the candles aflame.</p><p>From behind her, she swore it was the sound of an angel; Marinette giggled. </p><p>“How romantic. Reminds me of why I fell in love with you in the first place.” She gushed, a low blush rising on her face. </p><p>Alya couldn’t help but melt at her words, they were the first spoken since they’d finish their session, and she couldn’t be more happier that those were the first words to come out. </p><p>Her pupils subconsciously dilated with immense love for the girl in front of her. She took her hands and kissed each finger, an adorable gesture, really. </p><p>Once she finished, Alya picked up Marinette and brought them over to the tub, sparing a quick peck to her nose before lowering them into the water. </p><p>Marinette sighed as her body made contact with the water. The rose petals moved away from their bodies as they sunk to the built in seats. </p><p>The bluenette was engrossed in her own peaceful state of mind, her eyes closed and her soft pink lips curled into a smile. </p><p>She was perfect. The way the candles reflected a warm yellow light off of her peach skin, it was beautiful. How pretty the skin of her chest and collar bone looked when a small wave of water splashed again it. Marinette was her dream girl wrapped in a lacy bow. </p><p>Which was ironic considering M had bought a light pink lace lingerie set for the next time she just so happened to stay the night. </p><p>She wasn’t even doing anything, just laying there looking like more of an angel than a human, and Alya was entranced. </p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p><p>Alya sweetly exclaimed, breaking the comfortable silence. </p><p>“A few times, yes.” Marinette giggled and pulled herself closer to her girlfriend. She leaned in close to lay against her jaw, cutely licking the sharp skin there as a sign of affection. </p><p>“Good. Because I mean it every time.” Alya then brought two fingers up and guided them underneath Marinette’s chin, pulling her head up and diving in for a passionate yet short lived kiss. </p><p>“I know you do. And oh, I forgot to tell you, but I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>